


Work - Eruri - ErwinWeek - Day 1: Domestic

by nabawrites



Series: ErwinWeek2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Good Lord, M/M, Prompt Week, but sort of, domestic angst, eruri - Freeform, erwinweek, how 'bout dat for a tag, i don't actually know what i'm doing, nor do i know how to tag, not really angst, promt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabawrites/pseuds/nabawrites
Summary: ErwinWeek Day 1: DomesticErwin came home from a long day of work wanting nothing more than a cold beer and to spend time with his husband. Maybe not in that order.





	Work - Eruri - ErwinWeek - Day 1: Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Eruri before, nor have I ever really written a modern day au for snk, and I'm not usually all that good at 'domestic', so let's see how this goes.  
> Enjoy!

Erwin came home from a long day of work wanting nothing more than a cold beer and to spend time with his husband. Maybe not in that order. 

He walked through his door planning to head straight to the kitchen, but he caught a glimpse of Levi first. He was cleaning the windows in the living room. Or at least he was trying to. Levi was too short to reach the top section, and he was standing on his toes and stretching as high as he could in an attempt to make do without resorting to the step stool, or as Levi liked to call it, the symbol of his ‘weakness’.

Erwin smiled fondly and snuck up behind his husband. When he was right behind the man, he gripped tightly onto Levi’s hips and gently lifted him a little higher. It was difficult because, while Levi might be short, he was also pretty muscular, and muscle definitely weighed more than fat. Still, he managed, and that only made his smile bigger. “Let me help you with that, darling.”

The peaceful expression Erwin had seen reflected in the window had turned into Levi’s trademark scowl. He crossed his arms and huffed. “Put me down, Eyebrows. I’m not a child.”

Erwin chuckled. “No, but you are short.”

“I said put me down.” Ooh, Levi was not joking. Erwin low-key (re: high-key) enjoyed making Levi angry, or even just irritated. It was cute, it was amusing, and sometimes, it was even really, really arousing.

“You’re already up there, Levi. You might as well clean it while you’re there. You know it’ll drive you crazy if only half of the window is clean, and we both know you don’t want to have to get the stool.”

Levi made a sound in the back of his throat that almost sounded like a growl, but the shorter man knew logic when he heard it, so he went ahead and cleaned the windows, scowling the whole time. By the time Levi had them spotless, Erwin was really glad he was a fast cleaner, because his arms were really burning from the effort. He was buff, yeah, but he wasn’t Captain America. His strength had limits.

He set Levi down just before his arms would have started to shake from the effort of holding him up, which would have been really embarrassing. The second Levi’s feet touch the ground, the shorter man spun around and lightly swatted him on the chest. The scowl on his face was the closest Erwin had ever seen the man to a pout, and Erwin couldn’t help but laugh at the expression. Levi huffed and crossed his arms. “Asshole.”

Erwin stopped laughing and smiled at him. “Good to see you, too.” He leaned down and placed a light kiss on his husband’s lips. Levi would never have admitted it if asked (or tortured to a man’s limit), but Erwin felt the shorter man smile against his lips as they kissed. Erwin pulled away, still grinning. “You’re home early.”

Levi nodded, obviously pretending to ignore the fact that Erwin’s hands were sinking from the small of his back to cup his ass. “I got my work done, so they couldn’t really come up with an excuse to keep me there.” He made a small sound, almost too quiet to hear, when Erwin squeezed his butt. “Actually, I think they were pretty glad I left early. I wasn’t in the best of moods.”

One of Erwin’s glorious eyebrows rose. “You, not in a good mood? They must have been astonished.” Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance and Erwin dropped the sarcasm. “I take it you were in a worse mood than normal, then. Something happen?” Levi shook his head, but something about it was suspicious to Erwin. “You sure?”

Levi rolled his eyes again. “Of course I’m sure, Eyebrows. There was more paperwork than normal and Hanji wouldn’t shut up, as usual, so I frowned a lot and didn’t talk to anyone and basically did what I do every day.”

Erwin furloughed his eyebrows, clearly concerned but trying his best not to show it. Levi didn’t like it when people worried about him, but Erwin couldn’t help it. It was natural to worry about the love of his life, whether his husband liked it or not. He became even more worried when Levi asked, “How was your day?”

Levi did not ask Erwin how his day was. That wasn’t something he did. Erwin loved him to death, and he knew Levi returned the sentiment completely, but vocal questions of interest or concern just wasn’t his love language. He cleaned. Sometimes he cooked. He gave Erwin space when he needed it and spent time with him when he needed the company instead. He was never too tired to make Erwin’s life a little easier, nor was he ever too tired or busy – or sore – for sex if Erwin wanted (or needed, because let’s be honest, sometimes you just need it) that. But he didn’t ask questions. That wasn’t who he was, and that wasn’t how he worked. Erwin could not care less, because talking about how his day was sitting in an office for hours wasn’t something he cared for. It worked for them, and neither of them had ever had a problem with the status quo.

So if Levi was asking Erwin how his day was, he was probably trying to change the subject and couldn’t come up with anything better because he sucked at conversations.  
Erwin tried not to look too suspicious as he answered his husband’s question. “It was a day. A normal day, pretty much. I had chicken for lunch, so that was nice. You know I love… chicken.” Yeah, okay, that was so not a natural response, but he couldn’t help it. Levi was hiding something, and that made him concerned, and being concerned through him off his game. “Are you… sure everything’s okay?”

Levi sighed and walked around him in the direction of the kitchen. “I’m fine, Eyebrows. I’m going to make some tea. Want a beer?”

Erwin turned and grabbed his arm before he got more than a couple steps. Levi stopped and turned to face him, and Erwin leaned back on the window seal, pulling his husband closer and taking his hands. “I would love a beer. After you come up with a more convincing answer. I’d prefer the truth, but you could say something else if you want. Like that you’re tired or that you got food poisoning or that you’re pregnant, even though you’re a dude so that definitely isn’t it.” Erwin’s eyes were earnest as they basically tried to see Levi’s soul through his eyes.

Levi stared back at him for a moment before seeming to relent. He stepped forward and leaned into Erwin’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. Erwin’s arms wrapped around Levi’s waist without hesitation, holding his husband more first nature than second. He felt Levi’s nose nuzzle into the side of his neck and inhale deeply. “I am tired, Erwin,” Levi admitted. “And I hate my job. And I don’t like any of my co-workers. Well, that Eren kid is okay, but I hate all the others. And we both work a lot and we only see each other in the evenings when we’re both off work, but then we go to bed early because we get up early. And one of us always has some evening meeting or important dinner at least once a week.” Levi had been reluctant at first, but once he’d started he let it all out. “I just miss you. I miss spending hours cuddling on the couch. I miss watching sports with you, and you yelling at the TV while I really couldn’t care less, except I do care because you do, so I end up cheering in the end too. I miss sex. Hell, I miss short jokes.” Levi pulled away so Erwin could see his face, but he wouldn’t make eye contact with him, probably feeling too embarrassed.

Erwin frowned, unsure of how exactly to handle this. Apart from their wedding vows when Levi had basically bared his heart and soul in front of all their friends and family, Erwin couldn’t remember the last time Levi had been so honest with him. He swallowed and let go of Levi’s hands to cup his cheeks. “Hey, look at me.” It took a second, but Levi did look up, and if Erwin hadn’t just lived through the honesty from a moment ago, he wouldn’t have known at all from Levi’s usual scowl. It would have made him smile if he wasn’t still concerned. “First thing’s first. We are both calling in sick tomorrow.”

Levi’s eyebrows shot up. “I thought you had that meeting with a representative from another company tomorrow?”

Erwin nodded. “I do. I can reschedule a meeting, I can find a new company to partner with, and I can even find a new job. But I can’t reschedule or replace my husband. You are a million times more important than any business deal. And your job can definitely wait, too.”

Levi smiled at him, a small Levi-like smile, but a smile nonetheless, and Erwin could smile back knowing he’d made a good choice. “Second thing,” he continued, “you are quitting your job.”

Levi’s eyes widened again, but his smile grew slightly. “Yeah?”

Erwin nodded. “You hate your job, I don’t like your job, and there are lots of things you’d like more and be better at. Or you could do nothing. I make more than enough to support us, and you would probably enjoy staying home and cleaning all day. Then you could stop complaining about how bad the housekeeper is at it and just do it all to your standards.”

Levi shook his head disbelievingly. “You can’t be serious.” But the smile was still there.

“How could I not be? I want you happy. More than anything else in the world, that’s what I want. And if I can see you in the morning before I leave and see you as soon as I get home after work, that’s already an improvement on almost every day since our honeymoon ended.” 

Levi still didn’t look like he believed it, but he also hadn’t looked happier in a long time. “You’re sure?”

“Mhmm,” Erwin said with a grin.

Levi smiled and stepped in closer to Erwin, standing between Erwin’s legs and pressing their chests together. “You’re not bad, Mr. Smith.”

Erwin leaned his forehead on Levi’s. “I love you, too, Mr. Smith.”

Then they kissed. Well, it was really more like a very heated make-out session that turned into sex on the couch, but hey, neither of them were going to work the next day, so they definitely had the time.

Erwin got his beer and he spent a lot of time with his husband. Not in that order.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know in the comments, and if you liked it, reinforce the positive feedback with kudos!  
> Love you, lovelies!


End file.
